harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumina (DS)
Lumina (レオナ Reona, lit. Leona) ''is a character in ''Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''She is one of the eligible bachelorettes available to court in ''DS. Lumina is the only granddaughter of Romana. She lives with her grandmother and their butler Sebastian in the Villa, which is located in the north west part of town. Although Lumina comes from a wealthy home, she's hardly rude, and is very well mannered and kind. Lumina spends a lot of time playing the piano, and her grandmother one day hopes that she will be a famous pianist. When she's not practicing the piano, she likes to walk to the Goddess Pond or the beach during sunny weather. On rainy or snowy days, she will instead go to socialize at the Inner Inn. Lumina's childhood friend Rock will be your rival for her affection. If Rock and Lumina get married, Rock will live with her at the mansion. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart EventLumina Heart Events fogu.com Walk into Romana's Mansion. When she returns to the inn, enter and you'll see that Lumina and her grandmother Romana are fighting, with Sebastian trying to intervene. Apparently Lumina bought her a back support that Romana hated. They then angrily turn to you, and you have to choose the person that is to blame. Although you might say it's Romana's fault, it really won't increase Lumina's affection. So blame it on Sebastian, in the end, the fight is resolved and everyone is happy. ---- Purple Heart EventLumina Heart Events fogu.com Wake up in the morning on a sunny weather. Lumina at a purple color or higher, and you own the DVD Player and a DVD When you awake in the morning, Lumina will come by for a visit. She apologizes for coming so early but she had heard from someone that you have purchased a DVD Player She is really interested in checking it out. Go ahead and "show her" the DVD Player. ---- Blue Heart EventLumina Heart Events fogu.com Exit the Sprite Company Tree between 3:30 pm to 6:00 pm on sunny day. When you leave the tree you spot Lumina looking around the ground. She is glad to see you and explains she has dropped something important. Lumina asks if you will look for it with her. Agree to search with her and Lumina explains she had dropped a heirloom necklace The two of you take a look around the Goddess Pond. Eventually you find the necklace and return it to Lumina. She is glad that her grandmother won't be mad at her now. She thanks you, blushes, and then heads back to the mansion. ---- Yellow Heart EventLumina Heart Events fogu.com Enter Lumina's bedroom at Romana's mansion, Lumina's bedroom between 9:00 pm to 11:00 pm, on a sunny day. Upstairs in her room, Lumina is looking out her window for Van. She thought you were the jolly peddler when you entered her room, but she's not disappointed to see you. Lumina tells you that after she saw your DVD player she had Sebastian call up Van for a visit. Van finally arrives and asks Lumina if she wanted to order something. Lumina begins to explain about how she wanted a DVD player like your's, but Van suddenly looks distressed. He explains that you had bought the last one! It's up to you now, so Van takes his leave. Lumina is sad that she can't have her own DVD player, so tell her that it's okay for her to go to your house to watch your player. That makes her very happy. 'Rival Heart Events' Black Rival EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com *Location: Goddess Pond (after leaving the Sprite Tree) *Time: 1:00 am to 1:00 pm (Tuesdays) *Must be sunny Rock and Lumina are standing near the Goddess Pond. He asks her if she used to like him in the past. Lumina denies it but Rock (in his arrogant way) smiles and believes it to be true. Even as she continues to deny it, Rock laughs and tells her it's a secret between the two of them. ---- Blue Rival EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com *Location: Beach *Time: 11:10 am to 1:00 pm (Saturday) Rock compliments Lumina on how cute she is, but she tells him he's still not going to get anywhere. Rock laughs and meant that she was childish in a cute way. Even though Lumina is now angry at him she is still so cute! ---- Green Rival EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com *Location: Goddess Pond (after exiting the Sprite Tree) *Time: 11:00 am to 1:00 pm (Tuesdays) *Must be sunny Rock and Lumina are back by the pond, where Rock tells her that there use to be a Goddess in the pond. She's still doesn't believe him about liking him in the past. Doesn't she remember when she was the Goddess and Rock was her subordinate?! She mildly remembers someone falling into the pond, so Rock tells her the story of when she slipped and fell into the water. She didn't come back up so he jumped in to help her. Lumina thanks him for helping her out that day. (There is an error with the North American version of the game that causes the scenes of the Orange event to trigger as you exit the Sprite Tree instead of the Green event. When the event ends you are left at the Beach.) ---- Orange Rival EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com *Location: Beach *Time: 11:10 am to 1:00 pm (Saturday) Lumina and Rock are talking to each other on the beach. It looks like Lumina is upset, but she won't tell Rock why. He tells her he can't leave the girl who likes him alone when she's crying. Rock's bold statement cheers her up a little bit and when he playfully asks if she's fallen in love with him she admits that she has. (You will see this scene twice in the North American version; once as the Green event and again at the Orange. When you see it a second time then the rival series is finished and they will marry a week later.) References Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS:Cute Rivals